<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【初代光】小神明（有5.3剧透，古现代光同一人） by SwallowOrchideous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301558">【初代光】小神明（有5.3剧透，古现代光同一人）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous'>SwallowOrchideous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:27:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwallowOrchideous/pseuds/SwallowOrchideous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>光是一个小小的丰产神，有一天村子里来了一个大魔导士愿意带他去看外面的世界。可是大魔导士离开后，光却受到魔物的污染变成了魅魔。神明们的灾难即将到来，而光想起了自己过去作为六翼天神的时光，也想起了他与那位大魔导士的曾经。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【初代光】小神明（有5.3剧透，古现代光同一人）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>有5.3和秘话剧透，？？？与光是同一人。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>光是一个小小的丰产神。<br/>    他唯一的能力就是让作物们长出丰硕的果实。<br/>    具体操作方法是用手拿起锄头，浇水，施肥，然后等待到秋天。而神明的庇佑范围为一共四个村落的艾欧泽亚。<br/>    好吧，其实就是自己种。<br/>    他的神庙倒是热热闹闹，总有人来寻求守护神的帮助，今天牙疼啦，做饭缺少食材啦，还有戒指找不到啦，小神明都会尽心尽力地去办，他和一个羞涩的人族青年没什么两样，每天在广场上跑来跑去地工作，尽管他的报酬只是一篮苹果，几根萝卜。<br/>    ……唔，至少在他的努力之下它们都很美味。<br/>    越是平凡的日子变故就显得越突然，就像平静的水面被扔了一颗石子，村子里来了一位不速之客——一位穿着黑色长袍的大魔导士。<br/>    他相貌英俊，气度不凡，相比较光而言，他才像是天上的神仙，酒馆老板娘拿出最好的酒来招待他，可是他看都不看，直接向神庙走去。<br/>    “你就甘心住在如此寒酸的地方？”他站在神庙中央，声音在石柱间回荡，掷地有声，他明明没看见光，却能准确地找出光的方向。<br/>    光从后面钻出来，手里还握着自己削的小木弓，警惕地看着他：“你是谁？”<br/>    魔导士盯着他的脸瞧，把他从头打量到脚，像个老熟人似的说道：“原来你现在是这副样子……我是谁不重要。我可以帮你变强，你不想要吗？”<br/>    光看了看自己的双臂，他健康强壮，有的是力气，这些足够了，还要变强干什么？<br/>    “当然是为了帮助更多的人，这不就是你最喜欢干的事？看起来你也不太懂的样子，就让我来好好给你解释解释吧。你是一个神，信仰你的人越多，你的力量就越强；你的力量越强，能实现的愿望也就越多，那么就会有更多的人信仰你。怎么样？良性循环。不然你真的打算在这个破落的地方呆上几千几万年？”<br/>    “你做这些的目的是什么？”光得承认，他心动了，魔导士身上传来强大的气息，他从未接近过如此蓬勃翻涌的以太流，神的体质对于人间多少有些不适应，而魔导士像一个散发着湿润水雾的罐子，让光干燥的皮肤很舒服。<br/>    “目的？让我想想……结交一个神明对于我来说是有利的不是吗？等日后你想起了什么或者是扬名天下，能记得我这个曾经施予你小小恩惠的人，这是一笔稳赚的买卖……算了，那还是等日后再说吧，现在既然你同意了……”他张开双臂转了一个圈，“请容我自我介绍，吾乃无影爱梅特赛尔克，今天起我会正式成为你的引导者……”他往光的身上注入了一道以太，和爱梅特赛尔克身上有着相同的气息，那是他的以太。<br/>    光发现自己的箭尖上燃起了火焰，他向空气挥舞了一拳头，甚至能看见微弱的以太闪光！<br/>    好强！他遇到了厉害又善良的魔法师！而且他还会传送魔法，光忙不迭地跟上他第一次离开了艾欧泽亚，与耕地、村落完全不同的景象展现在他眼前，森林、河流、瀑布，还没等他对周围的崭新世界探索个遍，爱梅特赛尔克竟变出一大堆创造魔物过来袭击他！<br/>    什么变强，根本就是特训。爱梅特赛尔克只负责创造奇怪的东西给光打，自己则躲在一边睡大觉，等光气喘吁吁筋疲力竭地结束战斗，爱梅特赛尔克伸了个懒腰，看了看他的以太，眯着眼睛说道：“马马虎虎吧。别傻笑，我可不是在夸你。”<br/>    即使是这样光还是很开心，他觉得自己的努力是有意义的，等他回去以后就会变得更强了吧，艾欧泽亚的土地也一定会更加肥沃的。爱梅特赛尔克帮他修好了破损的弓箭，他想回报给对方些什么，不如给他做点吃的吧。光的箭尖对准了草丛里的两只野兔，爱梅特赛尔揉着眼睛阻止了他。<br/>    “那两只兔子在交尾，算了，放过它们。”<br/>    光迷惑地看着他。<br/>    “干嘛？为什么这么看着我？你该不会是连交尾都不知道吧？跟你一起生活那些人类没告诉你？”<br/>    光摇了摇头。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克从树上跳下来，坐在光身边：“真没想到，什么都不记得就算了，连常识都要重头教，真是麻烦啊。”<br/>    他半靠在大石上，耐心地给光解释：“交尾是动物之间繁衍后代的行为，他们只要做了这件事，以后就会生小动物了……对，母野兔生小野兔，小野兔再交尾生更小的野兔，”爱梅特赛尔克难得地认真起来，金色的眼睛定定地对上光的，“人类也是这样生息繁衍的，用两腿之间那根东西。你不一样。你是一个神，就算你是最弱最弱的丰产神也是神，你不用经历他们那些，只要你足够强大，你甚至可以创造生命，就像神界的神一样。”<br/>    神界，像他这样的小神明肯定是没资格去的，那里的神都像你一样强大吗……艾欧泽亚还太年轻了，甚至没有经历过死亡，也从未有过新生的婴儿出世。光低头看着自己，揉了揉腿间的肉棒，很舒服，再揉揉下面的两个小袋，也很舒服，他以前洗澡怎么没发现身上还有这么令他舒服的地方，用手一碰就停不下来，原来人类就是用这……要怎么做呢？他沉浸在疑惑里的时候听见了爱梅特赛尔克粗重的喘息，以为爱梅特赛尔克生气了便不敢再揉。<br/>    魔导士只是叹了一口气，摘下手套，手伸进光的草布裤子里面握住他的生殖器在他耳边轻声说：“连羞耻心也一并忘光了，就当给你加课，自己躺好。”<br/>    光仰面躺在一块光滑平整的石头上，脸对着晴朗的碧空，嘴不受控制地微微张开，发出轻微的哼哼声，像人类一样，像动物一样，像那两只野兔那样。斑驳的树影调皮地在他五官上跳跃，他的手无措地抠着石头的边沿，一只小虫沿着石头爬上来，在他脸颊边晃动着触须，似乎在观察，这两只动物在做什么呢？光用余光瞥到小虫子，他有点兴奋，他意识到他现在幕天席地，像是在做什么坏事一样。他想，这样的小虫子也会交尾吗，它们短暂的生命里也会触须交缠，彼此交换快乐的信息，从此诞生小小的后代，艾欧泽亚的人们、森林里的小兔子、空中半透明的飞虫都是这样，原来生命便是如此繁衍的。<br/>    “听着，你会阴这根东西是阴茎，也就是生殖器，平时不要像刚才那样随便乱摸。人类是不会主动提起交配话题的，你自己知道就行了。”<br/>    “爱……爱梅特赛尔克……我、我感觉下面有点不太对……”光看到自己两腿之间那块肉条神奇地翘了起来，变得硬邦邦的，在爱梅特赛尔克白皙的手指间露出一个粉红色的圆头。爱梅特赛尔克的睫毛好长，垂着眼睛盯着他两腿之间给他服务，他感觉下腹发烫，被爱梅特赛尔克握住的地方酸酸胀胀，好像有什么东西要从那个小孔出去。神无需排泄，他那里色泽干净，自显形以来都没有使用过，当然也不会射精，蓬勃的欲望急需找到一个出口。<br/>    “一会你感觉到有什么东西要出来了，那个叫精液。我不在的时候不准自己射，对于你来说，它除了浪费以太，一点用也没有。”他手上给光动作着嘴里还不忘教学。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克用手上下撸动光的柱身，拇指拨弄敏感肿胀的龟头，另一只手极富技巧地按摩他的小腹，目的是找到他体内的腺点，弄得他体内愈发酸软，双重夹击之下光很快就双腿紧绷，脚趾蜷缩，在爱梅特赛尔克的手里射了初精，轰顶的快感顺着脊柱爬到脑子，他像是全身的力气都随着那点水液流出去了，扣着石头的手指也脱力，浑身放松地倒在石上，脸上带着高潮后的疲惫与愉悦。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克往他脸上扔了一块手帕，让他去溪水边把自己洗洗，而他自己靠在远处的树上使用清洁魔法，光以前从没射过精，他想那一定不好闻，他握着手帕呆呆地坐起来，这就结束了？说得那么好听，结果让他射了一滩黏糊糊的白浆，他还是不知道小野兔是怎么来的。<br/>    他提起裤子向爱梅特赛尔克走去。<br/>    “在这种时候冲我搭话……勇气可嘉，什么事？”魔导士躲在树后面不露脸。<br/>    “刚才那个，还能再来一次吗？”<br/>    “……不能！”爱梅特赛尔克咬牙切齿地扭头，“还有，我不在的时候也不能找别人碰！”<br/>    “好吧，”光挠挠头，“可我还是不知道。”<br/>    “……等以后吧。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音突然丧气，“等你能控制自己的以太了再说。真是的，我也讲得很辛苦啊。不过，”他金色的眼睛里满是促狭，“表现好的话，明天倒是可以再给你来一次。”<br/>    因为这点小插曲，再加上一不留神光就答应了过路商人的求助，两个人还要在又小又破的旅馆里住一晚。爱梅特赛尔克躺在光旁边的床上，背对着光，光仰面看着天花板，手枕在头底下，眼睛睁得比白天还亮，他老想着今天新学的知识。<br/>    “爱梅特赛尔克，无影到底是什么？”<br/>    “你可以理解为跟神差不多的存在。”<br/>    “那……你们无影也交尾吗？”<br/>    “连人类都会有情爱，我们又怎么可能没有。”<br/>    “你有没有跟无影……或者人，或者神做过这件事？”<br/>    “……你要是精力这么充沛我就再给你几个水元精。”<br/>    光闭嘴了。他闭上眼，回忆着爱梅特赛尔克垂下睫毛时的神态，他也会被那种快感变得无措吗。他总是一副一切尽在掌握的样子，要是能看到他被握住阴茎的样子就好了，失去一切力气倒在地上，也许这是世界上少数几件可以令爱梅特赛尔克失态的事情之一。他又有点想……那个叫什么来着？对，射精，可惜爱梅特赛尔克不会再给他服务了。<br/>    “所以你是不是真的没有和别的无影或者神做过？”光撑起半个身子看着那个黑袍背影，其实他今天没有光顾着享受，还是学了一点的，只要他开口，都是男性嘛，光不介意帮个小忙的。<br/>    “……”<br/>    “呃，爱梅特赛尔克，我感觉有什么湿湿的东西在打我。”<br/>    “……”<br/>    “我猜你是不会下床帮我的对吗？”<br/>    “……”<br/>    第二天，旅馆老板发现这个热心肠的人族青年打败了莫名其妙出现在屋子里的水元精，还免了他们的住宿费。<br/>    他们的旅途仍在继续，爱梅特赛尔克会带他去以太更加充裕的地方，创造出来的敌人也愈发强大。他们走过繁华的城镇，也走过荒无人烟的沙漠。光每到一个新的地方，完成“老师”的任务后就到处闲逛，帮老奶奶洗床单或者是帮女孩子递情书，偶尔还学学做饭和木工、打铁，甚至还能学当地的舞蹈，他总是对什么事都有兴趣，对什么事都能完成得很好。<br/>    光也会注意到，在他跑腿的时候，爱梅特赛尔克会坐在高高的地方，有时是树上，有时是屋顶，像猫一样，静静地瞧着他不知疲倦地跑来跑去，当他走过去问他要不要一起来，爱梅特赛尔克就喊累，转过身去眺望着天空，不知道在想些什么。<br/>    光对无影很好奇，他只要发现爱梅特赛尔克就去和他搭话，但是爱梅特赛尔克只有心情好的时候才会给他一个提问机会。<br/>    “我可以允许你问一个问题，看在你对无影感兴趣的份上。当然，明天也会继续回答你一个，只要你还记得来问我的话。”<br/>    无论是晚上的“奖励”还是白天的解答，爱梅特赛尔克就这么吊着光的胃口，每天只有一次，多了没有，光就像一只尝到了甜头的笨熊，那棵树上每天都只流一点甜树汁，他很容易整天想着那里面会不会有更多秘密，被吊得前爪离地还围着那棵树团团打转，再不看其他的糖果和蜂蜜一眼。这样一来再多的集市、聚会和商人的宝藏也难以撼动爱梅特赛尔克在光心中的地位，光就会继续去找他，一直一直找他，爱梅特赛尔克嘴上说着烦，实际上不花一点代价就达到了目的，只能说光实在是太简单了。<br/>    光得知爱梅特赛尔克是从遥远的神界来的，但他又不完全算是神。神界是强大的神们所居住的地方，人类和魔物们所生活的世界则是由神创造出来的，高贵的神允许这些小生灵在这颗星球上生息繁衍。神界是完美的，在神的世界里永远不会有卑劣的争夺与欺骗，他们生活富足，学习创造，积累知识，他们每人身负洁白柔软的四翼，未成年人只有两翼，而神界的管理者十四人委员会则身负六翼，他们连路都不用走，在街道与广场上轻盈地飞行。爱梅特赛尔克看过他的以太，对光说等他以后变强了，他也能获得在神界里生活的资格。<br/>    以后，他要到多强才能算以后呢？光没那么想去神界，等这个冬天过去了他还要回艾欧泽亚，因为春天播种季要到了，丰产神也是春神，他不在的话河水不会解冻，气温也不会回升的。爱梅特赛尔克从没在光面前展现出一丝一毫的情欲，他才像个真正的神明，孤傲清冷，强大完美，无拘无束，无欲无求；而光喜欢人们的笑容，喜欢美味的食物与风景，喜欢学会新东西、喜欢得到宝物、喜欢战斗胜利，他甚至怕自己忘记职责，因为他愈发依赖爱梅特赛尔克的手指与目光，当结束战斗第一件事就是寻找那双金色的眼睛。每天晚上在温暖的房间里，爱梅特赛尔克坐在他身边，握住他的阴茎给他奖励，偶尔还会触碰光的后面，那个从没用过的小洞，指尖浅浅戳刺一点又出来，弄得他里面痒痒的之后继续抚摸他的生殖器，那是一天中他最期待的时刻，他们就和一对平凡的冒险者伴侣一样。<br/>    光越来越像个人类了。<br/>    “接下来你要去哪？”这样的旅途持续了一段日子，有一天在酒馆里，爱梅特赛尔克坐在光对面突然问他。<br/>    “我？”光愣了一下，“也许……去诺弗兰特，我听说那里有人居住。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克点了点头。“嗯，那我可以勉为其难地送你一程。”<br/>    “不用，我可以坐阿马罗。你呢？你要走了吗？回神界？”<br/>    他们并肩走出酒馆的门，爱梅特赛尔克望着天边说道：“差不多吧，我的假期结束了，要回去继续工作。”<br/>    夕阳下的蜿蜒河流像是血水一般，光顺着爱梅特赛尔克的视线看去，他发现天边有一个隐隐约约的黑影，人们来来去去，谁也没有注意到，大家只以为那是一只飞鸟。光握紧了手中的武器：“有什么我可以帮的上忙的吗？”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克回头望着他，额头的白发遮住他的眼睛，抚过他眉心的皱纹，他的目光如此疲惫，似乎透过了光的身体，也透过了无尽的时光。<br/>    “你现在的样子……帮忙就算了，希望在我离开期间你不要出什么差错，这个你拿着。”<br/>    光接过爱梅特赛尔克递过来的东西，是一块橙色的水晶。<br/>    “这是什么？”<br/>    “这是我一个朋友遗留下来的东西，你先拿着用吧。我在里面放了一个召唤术式，你现在身上还有我的以太防护罩，等它耗尽了你就用它喊我，我会下来给你补新的。”<br/>    “我不用这个，我现在自己也可以猎杀魔物。”<br/>    “不行。你自己的力量，你一点也不准用。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克意料之外地严肃，他挥了挥手，示意光跟上，他要送他去诺弗兰特。<br/>    光看了看了手中的水晶，站在原地没动。<br/>    “这个，你的朋友不需要了吗？”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克沉默了一会，他的声音沿着风飘过来：“他用不着，他是个笨蛋，六只翅膀全都丢了。谁管他跑哪去。”<br/>    “那他为什么丢了六只翅膀？”<br/>    “不知道。丢了翅膀之后他就被赶出神界了。”<br/>    “丢了翅膀就要被赶出去？神界未免太严苛。”<br/>    “你的问题太多了，”爱梅特赛尔克对着光瞪眼，嘀咕了一句，“不管我说再多，你也不可能想起来的。”<br/>    “嗯？你刚说什么？”光没听清。<br/>    “我说，我也教了你这么久，我给你一场考验，不过分吧？”爱梅特赛尔克不着痕迹地叹了一口气。<br/>    “到神界来找我。如果你能找到进入神界的方法的话，你就会知道这块水晶的作用。很快，我相信到那时世界会回复它本来的面貌，而我会告诉你全部的真相。”<br/>    光握紧了手中的水晶。<br/>    神界。<br/>    神界与世界以一道窄窄的台阶相连，那台阶共一万两千阶，世人无法攀爬，只有天神以其翼翅飞行上下。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克站在神界的边缘阿科拉塔，望着那探向无边云雾中的台阶，不知道在想什么，他的身后是无边的高楼广厦，陪着他一起沉默。<br/>    拉哈布雷亚，十四人委员会的主席出现在他身后。<br/>    “爱梅特赛尔克，”他说，声音在云层中回荡，“灾难越来越近了。”<br/>    “走吧。”爱梅特赛尔克换上拖地的黑袍，从背后伸出六只羽翼。<br/>    他的翅膀极为漂亮，厚实柔软，光是看着就令人觉得温暖无比，一直拖到地面上，他走过的路带出两串浅浅的以太微光。<br/>    可是那翼翅却是纯黑色的，沉重地压在他身上，几乎要压弯他的背脊。<br/>    “你在世人界的事情办完了？”<br/>    “嗯。”<br/>    “那个叛徒，你不该对他的人间体抱有太大期望。”<br/>    “我并没有去寻找阿谢姆。你想太多了。”<br/>    “至少他的血加固了天阶，为我们争取了一点时间。”<br/>    “……”<br/>    他们并肩走入国会议事堂，十四人委员会本该在这里讨论神界的事务，现在这里却空空荡荡，只有一尊一尊石像，凝望着他们二人。<br/>    “下一个是我。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克点头：“我会送你去冥界。”<br/>    神也并不是永生的，神界正面临着前所未有的灾难——坠落。先是创造魔法偶有失控，接下来连人也开始失控，亚马乌罗提的市民，逐渐变为石像，整座悬浮在空中的智慧之都开始下沉，渐渐逼近他们所创造出来的世界——人类与魔物的居所。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克，真理天使，冥界的宠儿，只有通过他的摆渡，才能将这些陨落的神明灵魂送往冥界，也只有通过爱梅特赛尔克，他们才不会陷入死亡，只是变成了石像，呈现凝固的沉睡状态，如果能找到解救的方案，他们还有一线生机。十四人委员会尝试了各种办法，创造了前所未有的造物，他们减缓了灾难的速度，可是不能制止灾难的来临。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克摆渡了整座城里的人，从与他无关的人，到他见过的人，再到他认识的人，最后到他最亲近的委员们，如今，这样的命运也降临在他尊敬的顶头上司身上了。亚马乌罗提的每一个人都那么温柔，他们相信委员会，相信爱梅特赛尔克，他们坐在船上的时候甚至还在讨论等灾难过去，该如何恢复亚马乌罗提的秩序，平静得不像是奔赴冥界，仿佛只是去旁听一场寻常的辩论。<br/>    “爱梅特赛尔克，接下来就交给你了。”很多人这么说，一双双期待的眼睛，一双双向他伸出的、求救的手，一张张面具，一个个临别的笑容，整整一个世界的数量，刻在摆渡人爱梅特赛尔克的记忆里，这些记忆像是漆黑的枷锁，压在他的肩膀上，他原本纯白的翅膀和头发被悲伤浸染，透出像夜空一般的黑色，显得他走路都有些佝偻，仿佛累到筋疲力尽，他也确实如此。<br/>    “……一定要夺还我们的世界。”拉哈布雷亚说完这句就散入了冥界，而国会议事堂，此刻恐怕又多了一尊没有灵魂的空石像。<br/>    冥界的宠儿拄着长杆在船上歇了一会，冰冷的灯火冰冷的水面，天地间只有他和渺小的船，总有一天他会用这船摆渡自己，会吗？不过在那之前，他还有事要做，至少不能两手空空地去那无光之海见他的同胞。<br/>    几个月后。<br/>    “你好，这里是智慧之都亚马乌罗提，这里有国会议事堂和人民辩论馆……”一个善辩的亚马乌罗提市民站在马克连萨斯广场重复着说过千百遍的话。<br/>    “早上好。”爱梅特赛尔克回答。<br/>    这是他每天的必修课。他来到阿科拉塔，机械的女声和他对话：“尊敬的市民您好，今天没有人来到亚马乌罗提。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克皱了皱眉。收回世界进展不顺利，就连那个失去记忆的家伙也没有半点消息，这到底是怎么一回事？<br/>    神界坠落的原因是以太的失控，既然如此，用来创造人类与魔物世界时，花出去的那些以太便显得尤为重要，就跟理财产品一样，只要把世界收回，填补了神界以太的流失，神界便能恢复运转，凝固的石像状态也就自然解除。至于那些生命，本来也是神创造出来的，现在将他们并回神的领域也是理所应当。<br/>    可是光之力在侵吞世界的时候似乎遇到了麻烦，进展十分迟缓。<br/>    有必要下去看看。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克闭上眼感受着光的水晶的位置，疑惑地睁开了眼，为什么光的定位显示还在艾欧泽亚？这家伙到底在干什么！<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克选择了传送到光的身边，他刚站稳就差点没给吵死，他可是有些日子没来了，艾欧泽亚的变化也是翻天覆地，这个地方到处都是彩灯、玩偶还有穿着暴露的侍者，音乐响个没完，人类正尽情地把他们短暂的生命投进玩乐中，不知今夕是何夕。<br/>    他一眼就看到了光，那家伙身边围了最多的人，声响也最大，爱梅特赛尔克站在人群外，看着他坐在柜台旁边正在刮奖。<br/>    “1、2、3——1、2、3——”人们喊得充满期待。<br/>    “哦！见证历史的时刻——恭喜大英雄获得一万金碟币！呜呼！”侍者和围观群众一齐为他鼓起掌来，光让管理员把那一万金碟币记到他账上，一扭头就看到了爱梅特赛尔克怒气冲冲的脸。<br/>    “爱——爱——”光几乎说不出一句完整的话。<br/>    “我怎么不知道你还有结巴的毛病？”还行，还认识自己，爱梅特赛尔克往前走了两步，人们给他让出一条路来，“继续啊，不是挺开心的吗？别让我这样的人败坏了‘大英雄’的兴致。”<br/>    “那个……光哥他也不常来……”<br/>    “就是，嫂子消消气。”<br/>    “阿光从来没找过兔女郎，真的。”<br/>    这些人真是看热闹不嫌事大。金碟的柜台人员早就看惯了这种三流剧本，训练有素地问：“二位需要在沙钟旅亭开个房间单聊吗？”<br/>    “那么，解释解释吧，大、英、雄，”爱梅特赛尔克强忍着怒火在房间的椅子上坐下，“还有你这身行头，到底是怎么一回事？”<br/>    光看了看自己，他早就不拿弓了，穿着一身战士的厚甲，这有什么问题吗？<br/>    “防护职业更容易找到工作，多学一点没坏处。还有，我也不是天天都去买彩券。”这么久没见，他不想让爱梅特赛尔克觉得自己是个堕落的赌徒，可是他来得实在是太不巧了。<br/>    “你在心虚什么？慢着，我给你的以太防护罩耗尽了你为什么不告诉我？你的身体怎么回事？”爱梅特赛尔克刚才气得忘了这件事，现在一探知以太，他发现光身上的气息完全不对，不仅防护罩没了，就连神的光辉也……<br/>    光满脸通红，目光闪躲。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克怒火更盛，他扯着光的手把他推倒在床上，开始扒他的衣服。光现在绝对不是神了，虽然不知道这家伙到底干了些什么，但是无论变成了普通的人类还是魔物，哪怕是和魔界花合体，他也得看个清楚才行。<br/>    “停手……爱梅特赛尔克，我可以解释……”光趴在床上挣扎，话还没说完，裤子先掉了一半，一根长尾巴迫不及待地钻出来往爱梅特赛尔克手臂上缠，灵活地甩动着，尾端的小尖极力想要吸引他的注意力。<br/>    “别、碰、我。”光回头一字一句地低吼，一般人看到战士这个表情就知道他要生气了，但是对方可是爱梅特赛尔克，他不仅握住光的尾巴尖，还威胁性地在手腕上缠了一圈，然后啪地一声放开，尾巴尖抽在他自己的屁股上，白花花的肉上印了一道，那根尾巴终于老实了。<br/>    “魅魔，哈？”爱梅特赛尔克居高临下地俯视他，脸上怒极反笑，“我千方百计减缓了灾难的速度，下来找你，为你重塑以太，我还把他的水晶给你，你就这样回报我？”<br/>    光喘着粗气，没有答话，床上流了一小滩湿湿的口水，那是刚才被握住尾巴尖爽的。他在强者的盛怒之下都控制不住自己的身体。<br/>    “为什么，我不是嘱咐过你了吗，不准用自己的力量，为什么你就这么自甘堕落？”<br/>    “当时那种情况，有一只骏鹰冲向了那个孩子……我不能袖手旁观。”光回避爱梅特赛尔克的视线，“而且我也不知道，与魔物战斗会浸染我自己。”<br/>    “我并不是普通的丰产神，对吗，爱梅特赛尔克？我和其他的神——像你这样的神都不一样，我没有神格。我、我是一个被贬谪的神。”光的旅途也不是白走的，他遇见过不同的神与人，他能从细碎的神话和传说中拼凑出这些，已经很不错了。<br/>    “你既然知道为什么不停下？”爱梅特赛尔克不理解，“你永远都去不了神界了。”<br/>    被神界贬谪的小小神明没有神格，没有神格的神就会被魔物的气息污染，所以爱梅特赛尔克要不停地为他创造对手来训练，还要为他注入以太和防护罩，防止他被那些奇奇怪怪的怪物们弄脏。<br/>    可是就在他离开的短短一段时间内，光肯定屠杀了不少魔物，他的手上沾满怪物们的脏血，把他自己也弄的破破烂烂的。光的气息失去了神明的纯净，一点一点地堕落成人，再逐渐堕落成魔物们中的一员，而魔物也是分三六九等的，魅魔就是最低级的人形魔，就连小口花都需要吃动物生存，魅魔们可不需要，他们只需要大魔王或者厉害的战士、神明从指缝里漏出一点精液就能活得很好，相对的，魅魔也是最好色最重欲的种族，人们极少能见到魅魔，因为他们整天在强者的巢穴里做爱，才不会跑出去冒险战斗，就算吸到了一肚子精液也没地方用。<br/>    魅魔确实无耻又慕强，但是人们一提到他们，在呸上一口的同时还带着一脸的向往与艳羡。<br/>    “我当时就在那，所以必须迎战。”在光的眼里，什么虚无缥缈的神界、完美的生活，都比不上眼前的求助与哭泣。从神到人的滋味不好受，吃饭与睡觉从生活调剂变成了必需，他需要喝水，需要洗澡，需要保暖，不过那些在看到孩子们的笑容时都不算什么。<br/>    他还记得那天在他结束战斗后，被保护的村妇抱着婴儿向他道谢：“你可以抱抱她。”她怀里的小小婴孩冲他露出微笑，粗糙的双手握惯了武器，光把手在绒毛上擦干净才敢去触碰孩子的皮肤，手里的婴儿那么小那么软，一双眼睛亮晶晶。旁边站着她的哥哥，对光说：“我很妹妹可爱吧？我以后也要成为像你一样的战士，保护她！”光笑着点了点头，把手中的小婴儿抱得高了些，婴儿嫌他的胡子扎，小手在他脸上捏来捏去。<br/>    生命，人类的小生命，不是神挥挥手创造出来的，也不是注入以太动起来的，一个满怀着希望与好奇的小人类，多么美好的存在。从那一刻起，光背起了他的巨斧，他愿意用自己的力量保护这些生命。<br/>    “爱梅特赛尔克，变成魔也没什么，甚至我感知以太的能力还强了一点，你看，”光给他展示自己的以太武器和装备，他甚至能用一点魔法。他想过自己会连堕两阶，但没想到自己会变成魅魔，虽然除了长出尾巴好像还没什么不一样，而且他还不知道这意味着什么，“我还是可以喝精液……不是，我是说，战斗，我还可以战斗。”<br/>    光一直不敢看爱梅特赛尔克的眼睛，从刚才开始他就脸颊发烫，现在房间里只有他们两个人，爱梅特赛尔克还压在他身上，因为二人实力的差距，他身体内一直忽视的那一部分——属于魅魔的那一部分第一次苏醒。光的脑子里有一个声音，一直在冲他叫喊着，眼前这是一个多么强大的神啊，他还对你那么好，快去跟他要精液，他一定会给你的，精液、精液、精液……光晃了晃自己的脑袋，说出来的话也不受控制了。<br/>    “没什么？”爱梅特赛尔克捏着他的下巴让他躺回床上，“蠢货！你知道魅魔到底是什么吗？你会变成没有性爱就会死的动物，只要面前有个雄性你什么都愿意给他，他让你去屠杀、抢劫、自虐你都必须执行，有一点精液就爬着去喝，这就是你想要的？”<br/>    光挥开他的手，从床上站起来，裤子也不穿，只穿着草布内裤，露着半个屁股作势要往外走。<br/>    “你要去哪？”<br/>    “不是你说的吗，去找点精液喝。”光存心气他。沙钟旅亭那么多来来往往的冒险者，找个一夜情还不容易？<br/>    光对于自己身体的那种态度彻底地激怒了爱梅特赛尔克，他在神界想尽办法合并世界，孤苦伶仃地呆在那座空城里，而光在做什么？在游乐场逍遥快活，变成了魅魔更方便他找人寻欢作乐，连想喝精液这种话都说得出口，尾巴也那么兴奋，看起来熟练得很。爱梅特赛尔克最后悔的一件事就是一时兴起教他懂得了情欲，还给他手淫，这家伙本就不知羞耻心为何物，欲望的闸门一开，饥渴得像发了大水，一个人呆在人间不知该有多自在，估计早就让人肏了个对穿，他还有什么必要怜惜他？<br/>    “给我回来！”爱梅特赛尔克一抬手，光就被扯回床上，头磕到床板，撞得他眼前发黑。<br/>    “正好，我最近也是辛苦得要命，既然你送上门来，就别怪我享用了。反正你也要给人泄欲，不如给我，在你身上花了那么多以太，也该让我赚点利息吧。”<br/>    光听了这话，嗫嚅着唇，皱着眉思考了一会，呆呆地望着眼前的人，竟还有点可怜巴巴的意味，爱梅特赛尔克都快被他盯心软了，光好像觉得他说得还挺有道理，冲他慢慢地打开了双腿。<br/>    “那……我可以和你交尾了？”<br/>    “你这个废物！脑子里整天在想些什么？”爱梅特赛尔克扯掉手套，掐着光的脖子，另一只手掰开他的大腿，果然，他后面那个洞已经发生改变，正微微开阖，吐着晶莹的液体，用手一摸，爱梅特赛尔克手指间拉出一根亮丝。原来光才没他看上去那么平静，淫荡的身体从见到他那一刻就开始兴奋了，下面现在已经是黏糊糊湿哒哒，就等他把阴茎放进来。<br/>    光被掐住脖子，手脚都不自由，尾巴在床上不安分地啪嗒啪嗒拍打，分泌出喷香的催情素，爱梅特赛尔克捏住他的尾尖，指尖沾了一点放到舌上舔了舔，这是魅魔体质特有的情药，只需要指甲盖那么多一点就能让人高潮一整晚，爱梅特赛尔克把他不安分的尾巴重重挤了两下，尾尖比龟头还敏感，光疼得用脚踢他肩膀，结果反被抓住脚腕，下半身抬起，尾尖捅回他自己的后穴，刚刚挤出两大股催情素的量快跟两大泡浓精差不多，尽数被他自己吞了。<br/>    光欲哭无泪，爱梅特赛尔克还捏着他的尾巴晃了晃，里面干干净净一滴都没，他嘴上还要嘲讽：“当魅魔都当得这么没用。”尾巴摇摇晃晃地疲软下去，但是他的性器却因此强制性地抬了头。爱梅特赛尔克伸了两根手指进他的后穴里，拨弄了两下，那里面又热又软，像张小嘴似的咬着他的手指，还没等他更往里面伸，光已经挺起腰肢，手指攥着床单，一副快要去了的样子。<br/>    “给我……给我……”光自己扯开上半身的毛绒绒厚甲，露出胸乳，他又热又痒，胸前两点也异样地凸起，甚至不像一个男人的乳头，红且肿大，需要爱抚和吮吻。光无意识地揉捏自己的胸部，那块橙色水晶就被他挂在脖子上，被挤在结实的胸肌里。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克把它从光的胸前挑起，握在掌心，“你不配拿着它。”<br/>    光放开玩弄自己胸部的手，转而握住爱梅特赛尔克的手臂，生怕他把那块水晶从他脖子上扯走，他没什么力气，只能虚虚地搭着，眼神里充满了类似恳求的情绪。<br/>    “给我……”不知道是在要水晶还是在要某些液体。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克居高临下地盯了他一会，不知是不是从那双迷茫的蓝色眼睛里回忆起了什么，又看到了什么，松开了抢夺水晶的手，转而发狠地在他胸乳和腰侧揉捏，留下一个又一个印记。<br/>    光护住了水晶，他的身体如愿以偿得到了爱抚，尽管那有些粗暴，不过总比没有好。他满足地哼哼着，伸出手解爱梅特赛尔克的皮带，那真复杂，但是解开它的奖励十分诱人。他终于夙愿得偿，看到了爱梅特赛尔克的性器官，很粗，很长，颜色也比他的深，上面还浮动着狰狞的筋脉，龟头圆润饱满，囊袋硕大沉重，柱身微微上翘，形状十分漂亮，看起来就很有力，令人疼痛也令人……满意。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克插进了他的后穴里，里面没怎么扩张，紧得要命，不断泌出润滑的液体，因为光实在是太性急了，一点花样也不会玩，才刚一插进去就爽得双腿乱蹬，扭动着身子想要快点高潮。光的小腹上浮现出不成形的红色纹样，他应该是最近才变成魅魔的，翅膀没长，头上的角也还没长，没被人肏过，肚皮上的淫纹也还没固定。爱梅特赛尔克稍微松了一口气，就着插入的姿势，手指在他小腹上注入了一道以太。<br/>    光短促地尖叫了一声，立刻捂住了嘴，他还记得这里是旅馆。他看着自己的小腹，那里很烫、很疼，像一团火在烧，身体里的性器像刀片在割他的内脏，连阴茎因为这疼都软下去几分，红色的纹样渐渐浮现，他把自己的手咬出了血，喉咙里发出野兽一般的嘶吼，那纹样终于成形，像一个怒目而视的人像。<br/>    “……这是什么？”<br/>    “这是最好的出师礼物。”爱梅特赛尔克揽住他的腰，手指沿着脊背沟色情地滑动，“从此以后你只能对我发情，也只有我，能让你真正满足。”<br/>    他的下身开始律动，光随着他的节奏摇晃，宛如浪潮上的浮木，性器很快就重新精神起来，他早就到了高潮的边缘，可是喝不到精液他就不能真正结束这场酷刑般的性爱，饥饿感转化成性欲席卷全身，他一直以来肚子空空，直到今天才嗅到了食物的味道。皮肤不再是皮肤，而是感受爱抚的器官，穴也变成了吸取精液的工具，光原本是那么喜爱美食的一个人，他现在尝不出任何味道，只有精液能让他饱腹。<br/>    想要得到爱梅特赛尔克的精液可没那么容易，光不自觉地缩紧后穴，想要把他榨出来，只得到了更粗暴的对待，两颗囊袋拍在他屁股上，做爱的声响连成一片，光的手胡乱地伸向爱梅特赛尔克的衣服里，抚摸他的脊背和胸膛，他想要更多爱梅特赛尔克的味道。<br/>    光神智不清地仰着头，嘴里喊着胡话：“啊……要、要去了……你快射啊……哈迪斯……”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克的动作停滞了一瞬，不可置信地看着他：“你在……喊谁？”<br/>    “对不起……爱梅……唔，我错了……”光也知道在床上不能喊别的男人，腿讨好地缠上他的腰，想让他忘记这件事继续做。<br/>    刹那间，光的眼前一片漆黑，六扇巨大的纯黑羽翼从爱梅特赛尔克背后伸出来，撞在天花板上发出咚的一声，撞翻了收藏柜，甚至还有个翅尖伸到了窗户外面，厚重的翼翅装满了整间屋子，黑羽毛飘得到处都是，光望着他的翅膀，颤抖着伸出手仿佛想去触摸，眼睛却被爱梅特赛尔克捂住了。<br/>    “别看。”沙哑低沉的嗓音在光耳边响起，那很性感，可他莫名觉得爱梅特赛尔克应该很难过，他不愿意光看自己的翅膀，那他就不看。爱梅特赛尔克喘着粗气，牙齿紧咬，把头发往后拢，汗珠甩在光身上，开始大开大合地动作，力道大得仿佛要把光肏穿、钉死在这张床上，光摸索着搂住他，抚摸他的脊背，抚摸羽毛和肉体交汇处的柔嫩肌肤，爱梅特赛尔克的翅膀抖了一下，没有制止他。<br/>    他们沉默着又干了一会，屋子里只剩下光嗯嗯啊啊的声音，还有爱梅特赛尔克隐忍的喘息。一股精水射进光的后穴里，涨得他小腹发酸，光搂住他的手脚全部松弛下来，瘫软在床上浑身战栗，高潮持续了十几分钟才缓过来，后穴还在控制不住地夹着性器，爱梅特赛尔克埋在他身体里没有动，手指覆上他微微鼓起的小腹：“这里，射得满满当当。”<br/>    光无意识地跟着他重复：“满满当当。”<br/>    光睁开眼睛，那些黑色的翅膀已经没了，他有些愧疚，本来正是热火朝天的时候，他乱喊些什么。<br/>    “那个，我不是故意的。”光想着先道个歉。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克背对着他躺着：“闭嘴。”<br/>    “拿了这个水晶后，我就总是做梦。”光把自己胸前的橙色水晶举到眼前。<br/>    “我梦见我在一个有很多高楼的地方，一个很大很整洁的广场，有很多穿长袍戴面具的人，他们都是我的朋友。他们也有翅膀，但是都没你的大，我从外面旅行回来，就把礼物分给大家。好像和我现在的生活差不多。”光看看爱梅特赛尔克，他不理他，他就自顾自继续念叨，“有一个小男孩哈迪斯，他总是站在远处看着，可是等我走过去，他就不理我。”<br/>    “……”<br/>    “我梦到的，是神界吧？是你朋友的记忆吗？那个哈迪斯，你认识他吗？”<br/>    “……我怎么可能每一个神都认得。”爱梅特赛尔克的声音闷闷的，听不出情绪。<br/>    “我刚才听你说灾难，神界有灾难的话那……哈迪斯还活着吗？”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克沉默良久，吐出简短的一句话：“他死了。”<br/>    光没说话。两个人静静地躺了一会，爱梅特赛尔克深呼吸了一口，转身问他：“你还梦见他什么？”<br/>    光居然睡着了！经历过魅魔的初次情潮之后睡得像条狗，根本喊不醒！爱梅特赛尔克气得想把他踢下去，想了想还是把人抓过来，在他的腿间磨蹭再度膨胀起来的性器。<br/>    第二天，餮足的光还不知道为什么双腿之间的嫩肉痛得要命，几乎骑不了陆行鸟。他洗漱过后来到流沙屋，出乎意料地看到爱梅特赛尔克坐在桌旁，正观察着来来往往的冒险者们。<br/>    光一屁股坐到他对面：“……原来你没走啊。”<br/>    “在你眼里我这么无情吗？”爱梅特赛尔克转过来好整以暇地看着他。<br/>    “光！你今天起迟了哦！给你留了蜜饼和鲜奶。”莫莫蒂站在柜台后面喊他。<br/>    光谢过之后狼吞虎咽地吃着早餐，这些食物对他来说没有用，可他还是愿意进食，就当作旅途中的仪式感。<br/>    “我知道你说的灾难，诺弗兰特不断被光之力侵吞，是不是跟神界有关系？或者说，我猜的，”光咽下一口食物，“神界的灾难需要用我们的世界来化解？”<br/>    “猜对了，还不算太蠢。”爱梅特赛尔克看着他吃得嘴边都是果酱，忍住给他擦干净的冲动。<br/>    “我不会让你毁灭世界。”即使是用来拯救另一个世界也不行。<br/>    “所以你是站在我的对立面了？”爱梅特赛尔克靠在椅背上懒洋洋地问。<br/>    “我们都是为了彼此的世界而战。当然，神界的灾难，如果你愿意跟我共享信息，我也会尽全力找到拯救你们的方法，我们并不是那么势不两立。”光把杯子里的鲜奶一饮而尽，“但是，用牺牲来换，免谈。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克冷笑一声：“大英雄这是吃饱了就不认人？你不穿裤子的时候可不是这么说的。”<br/>    光差点把嘴里的奶吐出来，他这话声音不小，周围的冒险者们都偷偷往这看，有几个猫魅的耳朵都支棱了，想知道大英雄欠了什么情债。<br/>    光趴在桌上，等大家都不看这边了才小声地说：“我不是那个意思。”爱梅特赛尔克有一万种办法让别人听不到他们在说什么，为什么偏偏这种事说那么清楚！<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克现在又不是昨天那副失控露出翅膀的样子了，他抬着下巴上上下下打量着光，嘴边挂着微笑，看得光心里发毛。光在他面前没有秘密，他甚至能看到光的尾巴藏在裤子里，在小腿上打着卷，别看光现在一脸坚毅严肃，脑子里不知道在想什么色色的事情呢。<br/>    “你别忘了，你现在命都在我手里。”爱梅特赛尔克暗示性地看了一眼他的下身，“不想死得太难看的话，下一次‘喂食’，你什么时候有空？”<br/>    “你想耍什么花招？”<br/>    “你可冤枉我了，我只是不想你因为这种事情活生生饿死。你我现在就算是对手，我也会给你相应的尊重。既然要对抗就堂堂正正，来看看这颗星球上的反派究竟是谁吧。”<br/>    其实爱梅特赛尔克肯一次又一次满足光的需求已经很大方了，光白天在外面到处剿灭食罪灵，让爱梅特赛尔克的努力功亏一篑，当然偶尔也会被暴打，晚上回来，一身的鲜血和尘土，还要靠爱梅特赛尔克的精液填肚子。他们甚至弄了一个秘会的地方，地点是爱梅特赛尔克挑的，选在黑风海底，和那里的鳍人们打过招呼，不会有任何人发现那个小小的房子，一开始里面只有一张床，后来还多了浴缸、书桌和大落地镜。在外面他们是大英雄光之战士和神界的真理天使，势不两立水火不容，只有在黑风海底的小淫窟里他们是两个交缠在一起的男人，是小魅魔和他的主人。<br/>    神界坠落的速度加快了，从地面上已经能隐隐看出楼宇的阴影。诺弗兰特的人们开始恐慌，有人说那是神的惩罚即将降临，也有人说世界将被毁灭，有人逃离了诺弗兰特，甚至逃离了整片大陆，光只是沉默地打倒一个又一个食罪灵，可是那些被毁灭的村落，已经没有人会选择再回去居住，破败的房子，就那么空着。<br/>    光来到海底的次数越来越频繁，需求的精液量也越来越大，因为爱梅特赛尔克在战斗中把他欺负得实在太狠，成了一个循环，而那位神明似乎还乐在其中。只有在黑风海底，光是属于他的。光把重甲一脱，洗个澡就出来，头发还湿着，胡子也不刮就去给爱梅特赛尔克口交。魅魔的高潮总是来得非常快，光都去了好几次，对方一次都没射，他想要爱梅特赛尔克射精就得使出浑身解数，做的次数多了之后，爱梅特赛尔克也越来越难伺候，有时候他在下面挤压胸肌模仿奶推给他涂润滑油，爱梅特赛尔克手上还能看书，还嘲笑他不够卖力，到头来又要弄他大半宿。<br/>    光想了一个办法，他在一个封锁坑道里发现了很漂亮的长筒袜和高跟靴子，他换上这个以为爱梅特赛尔克能射得快点，结果那天他们折腾了整整一夜，光的尾巴都像断了一样软软地垂着，一滴催淫液也吐不出来，崭新的丝袜被扯烂，精液弄得都流到靴子里面，彻底不能穿了。爱梅特赛尔克还满不在乎地让他再去搞一身，他觉得这样的款待才勉强符合光魅魔的身份，说完他就去睡觉了，光还要轮番应付他手下的食罪灵们。虽说精液的补给很充足甚至越来越多，可他还是越来越累，他一边战斗脑子里一边晕晕乎乎地想着原来这就是爱梅特赛尔克的奸计，晚上又照旧跑到黑风海底下撅起屁股。他觉得自己活该，沉溺于此无法脱身。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克有时真想把光杀了算了，等到世界合并，总有办法从灵魂之流中重新捞出他。他坏了他那么多事，神力的浪潮浩浩汤汤奔涌而来，而光永远是逆着人流而行的那一个，他扛着一把重剑，硬是在这浪潮中劈出一个缺口，无边无际的光之海洋也为他让路。可是看着他蹲在自己腿间吮吸的样子，爱梅特赛尔克终究还是放弃了这个想法，光像小鹿舔水面一样舔弄他的生命之源，吧唧吧唧吃得起劲，和那个人一模一样的蓝眼睛挑起来看着他，好像是怕爱梅特赛尔克有哪不高兴了——就连这神情也是一模一样。无法从这种畸形关系中抽离的从来都不止光一个人。<br/>    光醒来的时候，爱梅特赛尔克正站在他床前，光想坐起来，赤裸的身体一动带起一道响声，光看向自己的脚，脚腕上不知道什么时候拴了一串锁链。<br/>    “爱梅特赛尔克，你什么意思？”<br/>    “从今天起，你就呆在这。你身体里的精液应该还够用，饿不死的。”<br/>    光反应过来：“你这是违背诺言。你说过我们要堂堂正正地对抗。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克转身向门口走去，听到这话回头看他：“我违背诺言？明明是我先像你抛出了橄榄枝，你偏偏不接受，自己去把自己变成了魔。没关系，我还是可以继续帮助你，现在你对我不贞，竟然还指责我背信弃义，看来我真是对你太好了。”<br/>    “不贞？”光一头雾水。<br/>    “那不如你解释一下，背上的伤怎么来的？”<br/>    光拼命扭过头看自己的背部，借着那面巨型落地镜，他终于看清上面确实有几道伤痕，他总是负伤，至于哪一道是在哪受的，他怎么记得清。<br/>    “我不记得了……这两件事有什么关系？”<br/>    “那我来帮你回忆，你的所有敌人都来自于我，你的所有战斗也不会逃过我的眼睛，昨天晚上我也没有碰过你的背。既然我不知道是哪里来的，那就要问问你，是谁掐着你的后背呢？或者说你是以一种什么样的姿势受的伤呢？”<br/>    “我根本不知道你在说什么。放我出去！”光从背包里掏出重剑砍向那道以太锁链。铛的一声，锁链纹丝不动。<br/>    “别白费力气了。”爱梅特赛尔克站在边上说风凉话，“你就在这好好反省，”<br/>    “等着迎接新世界的降临吧。”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克走了，看来合并世界确实已经到了关键的时刻。光的重剑把地板都砸了个大坑也没能把锁链砍断，他一拳捶在床上，想破了脑袋也想不通背上那几道伤到底是怎么来的，爱梅特赛尔克为什么又要那么生气。<br/>    光在屋子里转了一会，看着地板上的大坑，突然想到：锁链砸不断，但是他可以把地板砸穿啊。<br/>    他努力了一会，地板和墙壁的拐角被他砸了个洞，他披了一件爱梅特赛尔克的袍子，从那个洞里钻了出去，以太锁链为了方便他行动，可以自动伸长，光往外跑了一截，很快长度就到了尽头，他坐在沙地上，望着无边无际的海底深处无能为力。<br/>    “啊——啊啊——”有什么声音在远处响起。光扭头一看，是一个年轻的鳍人族，拿着一个篮子，战战兢兢地，似乎想和他说什么，但是苦于语言不通，说不出口。<br/>    “别怕，我不会伤害你。”光才说了一句话，那个鳍人族便飞快地游远了。<br/>    光叹了一口气，本来还想问问他现在的情况呢。他又在海里孤单地呆了一会，远处来了好几个鳍人族，簇拥着一个年长的鳍人。那位老人见到光，浑浊的眼睛里满是晶莹的眼泪。<br/>    “阿谢姆，大人，您，回来了。”<br/>    光没听懂，谁是阿谢姆？<br/>    “抱歉，你是不是认错人了？”<br/>    那位鳍人族的老人露出很受伤的表情，周围的鳍人也都大吃一惊：“阿谢姆，大人，您，不记得，我们了？”<br/>    那位老人摇了摇头说道：“不会认错的，阿谢姆大人的，样貌，阿谢姆大人的，水晶，还有，阿谢姆大人的，英姿。”<br/>    英姿？光回头看了一眼，从墙洞里爬出来的英姿吗？<br/>    他握住脖子上的水晶说道：“这个是我朋友给我的，会不会……”他话还没说完，那位鳍人族老人拿出了一个匣子，对光说道：“这是您，寄存在，我这里的东西，现在，我终于，能亲手还给您。”<br/>    光想说这不是我的东西，你们给错人了，可他的双手不受控制地接过了匣子，握在手里大小刚好，仿佛那本来就该属于他。<br/>    老人松了一口气，看起来十分开心，他对光说：“阿谢姆大人，教会我们种香橙，造产卵地，我们，守护阿谢姆大人的，记忆，我们，很高兴，能帮上忙。”<br/>    种香橙？记忆？在深海这样的地方也能种植香橙吗？光向四周望去，果然看到了深海中有一块很亮的地方，最开始那个年轻的鳍人族正在那里采摘橙子，他的手法有些生疏，光作为丰产神的本能发作，想过去告诉他，这样摘会毁坏橙子的甜味，结果忘记自己腿上还拴着以太锁链，结果重心不稳一头摔倒在沙地上，明明不痛，可是眼前慢慢变黑……<br/>    “阿谢姆大人——”<br/>    “阿谢姆大人！”<br/>    “……”<br/>    “阿谢姆？”<br/>    光睁开眼，面前不再是鳍人族的面庞，而是一个带着兜帽的人，背后四只白色翅膀安静地收拢着，即使他脸上带着面具，也能感受到关切之意。眼前的景象也不再是幽冥水底，而是碧蓝晴空，微风拂过他的脸颊，带来花香，沁人心脾。<br/>    “你是不是旅途太累了？或许我们该建议十四人委员会为你减少工作量才行。”<br/>    光笑着站起来，摇摇头，原来他只是在长椅上睡着了。光以为自己又在做梦，梦里的自己也带着面具，穿着长袍，拿起一个包裹来到广场上，许多散步、聊天的人看到他都冲他打招呼，他们背上都有两对白色翅膀，轻轻挥动，人就轻盈地飞起来，他们都叫他——阿谢姆。<br/>    光也一一给他们回应，他突然意识到，自己的行为是可控的，这不是什么梦境，更不是什么别人的记忆，这就是他自己的记忆。<br/>    光试着摸了摸自己的背，他自己身上居然也有翅膀！一、二、三，一共三对，又厚又大，全部展开来简直遮天蔽日，这样子比爱梅特赛尔克还要大上不少吧！光像个小孩子一样快乐地挥动自己的翅膀，双脚轻轻点地，在广场上盘旋，几个戴着面具的人担忧地喊他，生怕他是生病了或者是被什么东西吓坏了脑袋。光飞呀飞呀，飞到一个叫创造管理局的地方——他居然知道所有建筑的名字，也知道人的名字，他把包裹里的东西给管理局一个叫希斯拉德的孩子，他见到光，两只翅膀快乐地扑棱着。<br/>    “光，今天有带来什么有趣的理念吗？”<br/>    “这个，是人类发现的东西，他们管这些叫水果，”光把包裹里的东西一一分发给大家，“分别名为苹果、香橙、葡萄、石榴，还有……”<br/>    创造管理局的公务员们把水果分门别类地收起来，人们扇动翅膀在低空慢慢滑行，三三两两地讨论着“水果”的形状和作用，大家都为阿谢姆席的归来而欣喜不已，光却在管理局门外看到了一个小小的身影。<br/>    那个人只有两个翅膀，比别人的都白，还要小上一号，他正坐在一块隐蔽的草坪上，看向热热闹闹的这边。光轻轻挥动翅膀飞到他身边，降落在草坪上，男孩躺着装睡不理他，光轻声问：“你为什么不过去和大家一起看呀？”<br/>    男孩的兜帽下露出几缕白发，声音带着一股老成气息，反而显得更可爱了：“他们人太多了。”<br/>    “对不起，我没什么能给你的。”光挠了挠头，“下次吧，你有什么想要的，我会给你带回来。”<br/>    男孩动了动身子，两只小翅膀彼此摩擦，明明就很在意，可是他偏不扭过身子来，他问光：“是每个人都有吗？”<br/>    光不知道回答什么，按理说亚马乌罗提的理念共享，阿谢姆席也是大家的阿谢姆席，是每个人都有的，可他觉得那样说男孩会伤心。<br/>    光问他：“我可以为你留着，你叫什么名字……”刚问完光就后悔了，他才想起来在神界，名字是不能随便问的，他眼前的景象一片模糊，隐约看到男孩坐起来，面具下的嘴唇相碰，说出一个词，可是光已经离开了那段记忆……<br/>    他进入了下一段记忆。光猛然感觉背上一阵轻松，他试着挥动翅膀，却没感到那些肢体的存在，他赤着脚站在一个窄窄的台阶上，台阶探入深渊里，上面是亚马乌罗提的电梯，下面是看不清前路的云层。<br/>    他想往上走，却被一个隐形的屏障挡住，无论他怎么捶打、叫喊，怎样都上不去。头顶上传来一个威严的声音：“阿谢姆，灾难当前，身为十四人委员会的一员，将自身力量舍弃，并且私自割除翼翅，你已经失去了进入神界的资格。”<br/>    割除翼翅？他的翅膀是被割掉的？翅膀是神明的力量来源，光低头一看，才发现台阶上一滩血，他整个臀部到小腿肚全部被血濡湿，并且还在不停地流，血的源头正是他的后背，他伸手一摸，六道伤口已经血和肉黏连在一起，分不清到底哪个是哪个。他这时才感觉出痛来，像是被人从中间劈成两半，连抬一抬手都会感到后背被撕裂开的疼。他再无飞行的能力，失去了一部分肢体的天神已经不算神了，他现在比亚马乌罗提的小孩子都不如，连神界的禁制都进不去。<br/>    威严的声音下达了最终判决：“阿谢姆，革除十四人委员会席位，贬谪至世间，永世背负背叛者之名。”<br/>    光确信自己是真的进不去神界的大门了，他垂下手臂，这能让他的痛楚轻些，一步一步走下神界门前的台阶，他许久没有用自己的脚走过路，那台阶共一万两千阶，全是冰冷坚硬的大理石，他连鞋子都没有，偶尔踩到台阶锋利的边缘便会划破脚，一层伤叠着另一层伤，脚上的鲜血和背上沿着腿滴落的血混在一起，洒在长而窄的天阶上，他走了多远那些血就流了多远，他的记忆也受到影响，被一点点删除，记忆和鲜血一起留在神界与世界之间飘渺的缝隙里，直到血液流干，一忘皆空。<br/>    “阿谢姆——”<br/>    亚马乌罗提里似乎有人在喊他，可是光已经没有力气再回头。<br/>    记忆到这就结束了，这应该是他记得最清楚的两段，一个是消散前的痛苦，另一段是他们的初遇。其他的记忆就像听过的故事，有印象，却没有画面。光睁开眼睛，发现自己还躺在黑风海底的沙子上，周围是鳍人们关切的脸。这些孩子太过热情，总担心他会再度出什么事，光费了好大劲才把他们全都劝走。现在他终于有空看看这匣子里到底是什么了。<br/>    按理说这是自己准备留给以后保命的东西，该不会是冒险录吧？通宵读完可以瞬间精通一个职业那种？光摇了摇头，如果是他的话不会给自己以后留这种玩意，他要是知道自己快死了，倒是可能给爱梅特赛尔克留点东西，比如被他扯坏的丝袜若干。<br/>    光打开匣子，发现里面是信，很多很多信，信纸看起来质量也不怎么好，字迹也歪歪扭扭，感觉像是在赶路的时候写下来的，光打开第一封，上面写着：<br/>    “哈迪斯……”<br/>    哈迪斯？是梦里那个小男孩的名字，也是……也是记忆里，草坪上的双翼少年的名字。<br/>    “哈迪斯，我今天去了一个名叫阴沉乡的地方，确实有些阴沉，那里很适合钓鱼，我想你可能也会喜欢钓鱼，因为钓鱼可以不跟任何人说话，还可以睡觉，不过会脱钩……”<br/>    “哈迪斯，我今天帮小仙子们挤了羊奶，小羊很可爱，可是小仙子们好像很喜欢我……不，太喜欢我了，这张纸的下半部分失踪，我只能写到这了。”<br/>    “哈迪斯，隆卡的守护者们对我说，人类死去后的灵魂会归于天上的无光之海，活着的人仰望星空，便能看到他们。那我们会‘死’吗？我们的灵魂又会到哪去呢？啊，我忘记了，你创造魔法的成绩那么好，一定是知道答案的……”<br/>    “哈迪斯……”<br/>    “哈迪斯……”<br/>    “哈迪斯……”<br/>    满纸满眼，都是那个男孩的名字。<br/>    几张纸从光的手里飘下来，落在他脚边的锁链旁，薄薄的纸，将那坚固的锁链划开一个缺口。<br/>    这根以太锁链，以爱梅特赛尔克自身以太化成，以他的血液作为魂，以他的执念作为骨，他对光的执念横跨岁月，巨斧劈不开，枪刺不穿，重剑砍不断。<br/>    但是爱可以。<br/>    爱是跨越一切的力量，它可以穿过所有维度，它可以跨越时光，跨越山海，跨越人间的山岭与冥河的水面。<br/>    当时的光被割掉翅膀之后知道自己不能再回到亚马乌罗提，将这些永远也不能寄出的信留在海底。阿谢姆席爱着所有人，可他的偏爱只给了哈迪斯。<br/>    光斩断脚上的锁链，往黑风海外奔去。<br/>    外面的世界一团乱，明明是白天，天空却黑得像午夜，亚马乌罗提的楼宇几乎就悬在头顶，成百上千的食罪灵在大地上嘶吼着，人们拿起武器反抗，可是一股悲伤在大地上盘旋蔓延，很多人原本还在攻击，突然就丧失了战斗能力，呆呆地流着眼泪，那是神的悲鸣，坠落的哀嚎，人类无法抵御来自创造者的哭声。珂露西亚码头的船工劝他喝点酒，反正世界很快就要毁灭，不如最后快活快活。<br/>    光仰望着空中那个用黑色六翼飞行的男人，他像一只脆弱的蝶，停泊在大厦的屋顶，找不到栖息的地方。爱梅特赛尔克很明显看到了光，他降落在光的面前，满脸的不可置信。<br/>    “不可能……你，怎么会？”爱梅特赛尔克看到光完整的灵魂散发着微光，即使是在一个魅魔的身体里也无损他美丽的颜色。一旁一只食罪灵向他张开巨口，他用重剑轻轻松松挡开，食罪灵们受到操控者情绪影响，纷纷伏于地面，周围战斗着的人们全都停下动作，看着光一步一步走向漆黑的天神。<br/>    看看他现在的样子，他一点也不像传说中的英雄，过长的头发挡住了额头，脸上带着没剃干净的胡茬，穿着一身黑不溜秋的重甲，灰头土脸到扔到冒险者堆里都挑不出来，可就是这样的人，还在脚步坚定地一步一步向前。<br/>    “你是哪里来的力量？”爱梅特赛尔克咬牙切齿地问，明明神界都快降临了，这家伙又跑出来坏他的事！<br/>    “你不是应该最清楚吗？”光反而调笑他。<br/>    “现在，轮到我了。哈迪斯！”光拿出阿谢姆的水晶，“繁星，召来！”<br/>    “你……想起来了。”哈迪斯的脸上露出似笑非笑的神情，他终于认出了自己，不知道作为爱梅特赛尔克的哈迪斯是该高兴还是该悲伤。在他就任那天，几乎整个亚马乌罗提的人都来祝贺他拥有六只翅膀，他的好友希斯拉德问他不把这件事告诉那位吗，他只说这种消息他总会知道的，他早就算好了今天是阿谢姆席回来的日子，哈迪斯就躺在草坪上，阿谢姆只要回来肯定会在广场飞来飞去的，他一定能看到自己，不知道看到自己和他成为同事会是什么蠢表情呢。<br/>    新就任的爱梅特赛尔克席在广场上等到天黑，也没有见到阿谢姆的身影，等他得知那件事时，他只看到天阶上淋漓的鲜血。<br/>    哈迪斯设法偷偷藏起了阿谢姆的记忆水晶，本该散落入以太之流的灵魂被他打捞起来，放入艾欧泽亚的土地里，与鲜花鲜果为伴。<br/>    现在他的阿谢姆终于结束了漫长的旅行，以一个新生的模样出现在他面前，当他归来，他的少年已经在冥河畔孤独徘徊许久，鬓发如墨，不复当年。<br/>    哈迪斯一直都想问他，他的六只翅膀被割掉，到底是丢到什么地方去了，现在这个问题终于有了回答。<br/>    从亚马乌罗提出发、到处旅行的天神坐在羊倌的木屋里，呆呆地看着镜中的自己。他展开六只翅膀，它们是如此洁白柔软，比天上的云彩还要白，比孚布特王国公主头冠上的珍珠更白，可是它们比不上沉甸甸的麦穗那样洁白，更比不上流离失所的孩子们露出笑容时的牙齿那样洁白。他在的时候，可以教他们种地、制造武器、建筑房屋，可是等他走了之后呢，土地又会变为原来贫瘠的样子。<br/>    阿谢姆拿出自己的斧子，他用冷水把翅膀浇得湿透，连震颤都没有力气，转过身去背对着镜子，像自己斩杀魔物那样，只要用力下去，就完成了。<br/>    第二天一早，人们发现原本荒芜的土地一夜之间长出了星绿，那位天神教他们种下的作物结果了，沉甸甸地挂在枝头和草间，石缝里闪着点点星光，那是矿物出现了。<br/>    而阿谢姆呢？他在哪里？他背着行装，又要出发了，在给孩子们最后一次讲他的冒险故事，人们问他你为什么不飞走，他说，偶尔用自己的脚走路也挺好的。<br/>    他的翅膀一只被沉入始源湖，湖水中长出丰富的藻类，雷克兰德有了定期鱼潮；一只被埋入桃色睡床，大地上开始长出鲜草，绵羊有了饲料，仙子族能够以羊奶为食；一只被顶在隆卡的树冠上，与人偶和居民一同守卫着森林；一只藏在安穆艾兰的地下，化为了矿山源源不断的矿产；一只融进珂露西亚的山崖，成为催动塔罗斯的能源；一只葬于黑风海底，变为那些可以在深海里发光的植物，使鳍人族得以种植作物。光想到了所有人，唯独没有想到他自己。<br/>    “哈迪斯，对不起，我没什么能给你的。”光把手里的匣子递给他。绕出去的那些年是多么阴差阳错，好在那些深沉的爱意总会有结局，声声泣血，声声回响。<br/>    我没什么能给你的，除了我残破的身体，与疲惫的灵魂。<br/>    “哈迪斯，你已经支撑了这么久，可以休息了，接下来这个世界，交给我。”光手中的水晶发出耀目华光。他的翅膀像种子一样在世界各地生根发芽，从土地中长出粗壮的茎叶，散发着白色的光，从地面长到半空中，似乎要交汇在一起。<br/>    “是……是光之战士。”在这强光照耀下，有人认出了他。<br/>    “我记得他，他救过我的村子。”<br/>    “是大英雄！大英雄！”<br/>    原来大家都记得光，光的出现驱散了那股经久不去的悲伤。他本来只是个羞涩的人族青年，见过他的人转眼就会将他忘记，可是他做过的事从来不是划在沙滩上的字，而是刻在石头上的纹。<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克说过，信仰他的人越多，他的力量也就会越强，一语成谶，世界各地都有人说想起这个人，他做过的那些任务没有被人遗忘，每猎杀一只魔物、烹饪一顿佳肴、组织欢庆的宴会都有它的回报，信任与祈愿的力量注入光的翅膀中，他现在不是借助以太，也不是借助魅魔体质，更不是生来伴随着神力，但他是一个真真正正的神明，一个真正带来新生、驱散寒冬的春之神明。<br/>   爱意像流动的树叶将他卷到半空，他的背上长出小翅膀的嫩芽，他现在是天底下唯一一个长着天神翅膀的小魅魔。以他翅膀为根系的巨型植物在神域下方纠缠、交织，稳稳地托住了下沉的亚马乌罗提，使整个神界浮于遥远辽阔的黑风海面上。<br/>    两个世界合二为一。<br/>    光从空中落下，他的翅膀还不足以支撑他飞翔，他步履蹒跚地在人群中寻找爱梅特赛尔克，沾满泥土和鲜血的手握住他伤痕累累的黑色翅膀。<br/>    “我有没有……把哈迪斯带回来？”<br/>    爱梅特赛尔克还没来得及说话，光不想等他的回答，扑上去吻住他的嘴唇，什么世界、天神，这一刻都与他们两个无关了。</p><p>尾声    </p><p>    灾难终将被化解，世界与神界距离近了之后会促进神界的活力，不过神明们是否要和人类互通还要再议。<br/>    两个世界都要举行浩浩荡荡的重建，人类那边有矮人族和大工匠们，立刻就能开始，反倒是神界这边，石像们还没完全恢复，重建也要慢慢来，拉哈布雷亚从石化状态解除后见到的第一个场面就是哈迪斯跟光满身伤痕地搂搂抱抱，气得他差点再变回去。<br/>    自从光闹了这一出之后，委员会也对他睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟他救了大家，但是自己割掉翅膀帮助人类这种事还是要有小小的惩罚，再加上他跟哈迪斯谈恋爱居然瞒着所有人，他要在马克连萨斯广场整备活动中为大家出力。光想起那时候就羞得想钻进地里，他想到自己居然在那么多人面前扑上去吻哈迪斯，瞬间连门都不想出了，反倒是一向高傲的哈迪斯没说什么，甚至还觉得亲了就亲了，没什么大不了的，跟他们公开也无所谓，早就该这么做了。至于诺弗兰特那边，明令禁止爱梅特赛尔克踏入，他当然也不会去，乐得在家里睡觉，他工作了这么久，终于可以有机会睡到自然醒。<br/>    这么一来只有光能在两个世界自由来回，整天在广场整备和矮人族那里忙得不亦乐乎，只不过偶尔背上会长大型黑色六翼动物。<br/>    “哈迪斯别闹，我要赶着去广场……你这样我今天会拿不到奖励。”<br/>    哈迪斯捏着光新长出来的小翅膀，在手里揉来揉去，就是不肯放他出门。光的翅膀扑棱两下，实在是太小了，还没陆行鸟崽飞得快，光还是习惯用自己的腿走路，所以他的翅膀软乎乎肉嘟嘟的，也没什么肌肉，只覆盖着一层白白软软的绒毛。而哈迪斯经历过这件事之后得到了很好的休息，翅膀比以前又大了一圈，扇一下简直能掀起一阵风。<br/>    “拿不到就拿不到，反正也没什么好拿的。”他躺着赖床，翅膀尖勾着光的手，哈迪斯从枕边拿起一份晨间读物，光仔细一看是他那时写的信。那个匣子被哈迪斯放在家里最高的地方，光飞不上去，现在回忆年少时的话让光万般无奈，偏偏哈迪斯天天拿着，早上也看晚上也看，动不动就要找出一封来取笑他。<br/>    “你能不能别看了。”<br/>    光坐到他身边吻他的翅膀根，纯黑羽毛与柔软皮肤的交汇处格外娇嫩，六只羽翼卷到前面来把光搂紧，两个人紧紧相贴，在黑色巨翼形成的小天地里亲昵地碰鼻子，外面只露出一双小腿。<br/>    “这不是你自己写的东西吗？需不需要我给你念念，啧啧，连吃到了小蛋糕都写在里面啊……”<br/>    “那你跟信待着吧，我去广场。”光掰开他的翅膀就要往外走，屋子里一股陈年醋味。<br/>    光的眼前突然天旋地转，哈迪斯居然抓着他的尾巴把他压回床上，六只翅膀像笼子一样拢着他，哈迪斯手里握着光的尾巴尖，那个尖尖刚才还插在哈迪斯厚重的羽毛里面，在他最敏感的翅膀尖上贴着，一捏就是一滩催情素。<br/>    “我还以为你发现不了呢。”光耸耸肩，背后的小肉翅膀扑棱扑棱地扇，完全暴露了他的心情，他既是魅魔又是天神，两个要素同时出现在他身上，纯洁和色欲都占满了。<br/>    “盛情难却，实在无法忽略啊。”哈迪斯冲他挑眉。光揽着哈迪斯的脖子和他接吻，他们还有的是时间，足以把缺失的这些时光全都补回来。<br/>    刹那间，春潮翻涌，欲念勃发，新蕊初绽，万物生长。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>